Integrating data from multiple sources into a single data visualization is a complex task. Typically database administrators and IT staff use a middle tier application to set up formal statically modeled relationships between specific fields. In some systems, the data is then completely loaded into the middle tier and integrated there prior to any user queries. In other systems, the middle tier acts a proxy, rewriting a user's queries into federated queries that span multiple databases.